


Magneto Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 22:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Magneto imagines.





	Magneto Imagines

You snuck through the building, it had been surprisingly easy, searching for your son like you promised. Sneaking into a room that was sealed, stopping when you found a man bound in plastic, looking at you curiously.  
“You don’t look like the usual people that come in here.” He watched you check the room for anyone else.  
“Have you seen a boy… he can move some things he… people here took him and I promised to find him.” You blabbered eyes widening when the metal from your cloths floated off and cut the man free.

“Follow me.” He said without looking back, two smaller orbs of metal drifted around you.  
“What are they doing here?” You asked him when someone screamed somewhere in the building.  
“You don’t want to know… what can your boy move?” He asked, yanking you behind him when someone fired at you.  
“He can move plastics… like you only he can’t move metal.” You muttered, this seemed to peak his attention.

“We’ll find him.” He promised, a door flying off its hinges, allowing you both to start opening rooms and cages.  
“Stop them!” A guard shouted.  
“Go and find your boy.” He pointed to the next room which opened for you, the metal doors twisting and bending.  
“Thank you.” you mumbled quickly, hurrying away.  
“Mommy!” Your son called as you let out the mutants that were caged in the room.

“Sweetie are you ok?” You gasped, hugging him tightly.  
“Yes, I want to go home.” His voice was muffled into your neck as you picked him up, letting him clutch to you.  
“We will, come on.” You motioned for everyone to go back the way you came so you could show them the way out, stopping when you saw the man struggling with the guards.  
“Stop him!” Someone yelled and you set your son down, dropping to your knees to talk to him.

“Can you help him, I don’t think he can move plastic like you can.” You asked and the little boy nodded, staring at the plastic weapons which started to float into the air.  
“Thank you… I’m Eric.” Eric smiled at your son who was staring at him as you picked him up again.   
“(Y/N).” You answered as you hurried out, finding that the mutants that had escaped had vanished.  
A car skidded across the front of the building towards you, the door opening as Eric hurried you both inside.

“Here, go to this place, they will help your son.” Eric smiled as he moved the gates, pulling the metal around him.  
“But shouldn’t we wait for you?” you asked but he shook his head.  
“I was a pleasure to meet you (Y/N).” He glanced at your son who waved goodbye as you drove away, looking at the card Eric had given you.


End file.
